


They Only Come Out At Night

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Horror, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The vampire Kylo Ren, with his newly turned lover, plots his next move.





	They Only Come Out At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The town is quiet when the vampires come out. It’s one thing when you were mortal, but now…now it’s much different. Ren did bite him to save his life, but now Poe wonders if he shouldn’t have done it.

  
Ren seems to sense what he’s thinking and feeling because he turns to look at Poe. “You regret it?” he says.

  
Poe swallows. “I don’t know,” he says. He’ll have to think about it, long and hard.

  
Ren stands in the moonlight, almost rigid, the moonlight reflecting off his marble smooth skin, the freckles that dot it. Then he says, “Don’t regret anything. They hurt you. They won’t get away with it.”

  
Poe believes him. And he knows that Ren’s wrath will be massive. More than massive, actually.

  
They head down the hill. Poe doesn’t know what will happen next, but someone will end up screaming for sure.


End file.
